


Under the Weeping Moon

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, coda to 12x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: Coda to 12x03. Castiel finds Dean in the aftermath of Mary's leaving. Title is from the Opeth song of the same title.





	

Castiel feels the pull of Dean’s longing way before his phone rings. _You’d better come back_ , Sam says, his voice thick with tears. _Dean’s not good._

 

Sam tells him that Mary has left, and even though Castiel can tell that Sam is just as hurt, Sam is more worried about his brother.

 

So Castiel, having been relieved of the burden of having Crowley around, drives straight through from Cleveland to Lebanon, only stopping to get gas. And with every mile, he can feel Dean. 

 

Dean prays, but it’s disjointed, nearly incoherent, and Castiel knows that Dean has been drinking heavily.

 

He has never wished to have his wings back as much as he does now.

 

He arrives at the bunker, nearly leaping out of the truck and through the heavy door. He passes Sam in the war room; Sam looks up with red-rimmed eyes, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Castiel puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder, a brief reminder that he’s here for Sam as well. Sam smiles briefly, but it fades just as quickly as it was there.

 

Castiel walks to Dean’s room; the door is cracked open, the light of Dean’s lamp spilling through. Castiel goes inside.

 

Dean is on the floor, his back against the bed. There are photographs spread all around him, mingled with empty beer bottles and two empty bottles of whiskey. Another half-full bottle of Scotch is in one hand.

 

Dean looks up, his face haggard, looking as if he’s aged twenty years since Castiel last saw him. He raises the bottle with one shaking hand and drinks deeply, never taking his eyes off Castiel.

 

“Cas…” Dean says, his voice rough with drink and sorrow.

 

And then the dam breaks.

 

Dean’s face contorts. “ _Cas_ ,” he nearly wails. Castiel goes to him, kneeling beside him and taking the bottle out of his hand. Dean’s hands grab onto Castiel’s coat, pulling him closer, and Castiel takes Dean in his arms.

 

Dean buries his face against Castiel’s chest, his whole body wracked with sobs. “She’s gone, Cas. She’s gone again.” His words become incoherent. Castiel strokes Dean’s hair, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m here for you. I’m here.” Castiel holds Dean as close as he possibly can, wishing with everything in him that he could take this pain away.  
Instead, he holds Dean, holds him and loves him the best he can.

 

It has to be enough for now.


End file.
